


comfort and safety, all from you

by chanheepretty



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Established Relationship, Fire, Love, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanheepretty/pseuds/chanheepretty
Summary: Jacob and Kevin very soft cuddles and they're both so cute and soft and in love. Please enjoy & comment.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	comfort and safety, all from you

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested and i couldn't rest until i actually wrote it out. thank u for always supporting my writings and hyping me up, it really means a lot to me and the fact that you actually request from me, out of all the talented writers, to write something for you, it makes me so happy i can actually cry. anyways- i appreciate you so much, thank you, you know yourself. <3

Even though technically it was still autumn, the chill of the air and the drop of the temperature were those of a winter’s. Jacob was sitting in front of the brightly lit fire, lying his legs on the couch in front of him as his back rested against its corner, propping up comfortably against a cushion. It was only 8pm but the sky outside had already turned off its bright blue into an almost black navy color.

His head leaned to the side to rest on the back of the couch as his hands left off the phone beside his leg, his eyes moving down to look at the boy sitting on the floor and resting his back against the couch. He kept his eyes staring at the back of the other’s head, as if trying to count how many hairs his lover had. He sighed softly and glanced at the laptop screen, seeing it filled with words of one dark color in long paragraphs that could strain his eyes if he were to look at them for too long.

After a long minute, Jacob moved down on the couch, letting his back slip from the cushion and face emptiness as he turned to his side. He let his arm drape down over the boy’s shoulder while his chin rested on the other free shoulder. “Is this not enough yet? Do you still have a lot to write?” Jacob whispered quietly beside Kevin’s ear as his eyes were processing the words typed out on the screen.

“I don’t know, I’m starting to get frustrated. It should be enough but I feel like there is something still missing.” Kevin replied just as quietly, letting his lips close in a pout after puffing out a small sigh. His eyebrows knotting together for a second before relaxing yet again as he felt Jacob’s fingers move to massage against the back of his head in slow movements.

“Let it be for now. We can try and fix it up tomorrow.” Jacob now turned his head to look at Kevin from the side. Letting his eyes enjoy the beauty of the sharpness the younger’s face features held, contrasting with the softness of his expressions in every situation. He looked briefly at where his hand was nestling in the back of his boyfriend’s head, playing with his hair now slowly, softly letting the strands fall from his fingers.

Kevin stared at the screen long enough to zone out for a minute before he leaned towards it and saved his work to drop it shut against the keyboard. Jacob felt a smile tug on his lips, a wider smile tugging as Kevin rested back again, this time moving even closer to him. Jacob rested his cheek against his shoulder like before, fingers messing comfortably with Kevin’s hair again, this time Kevin leaning back into the smallest touch and movement of the elder’s fingers.

Jacob moved closer as well, letting the tip of his nose rest against Kevin’s neck, his hand moving from his hair down to his shoulder, rubbing over his sweater softly, attempting to get the smaller boy to relax under his touch. Kevin tilted his head towards Jacob, keeping his eyes closed as his temple bumped against his boyfriend’s chin, taking a rest there. They stayed like that for a while, maybe too long to count but too short to be enough for the both of them with Jacob resting with the smell, sound, and feel of Kevin surrounding him while Kevin relaxed into the comfort, ease, and safety Jacob provided for him in return.

Kevin tipped his head back just slightly so his lips could touch Jacob’s chin, placing a small kiss there before replacing his lips with his forehead, shifting in his place to turn and now let his side instead of his back rest against the couch. It was his turn now to move his hand up and stroke Jacob’s hair slowly back from his face, letting his eyes drift all over Jacob’s face briefly.

Jacob let his hand slide down Kevin’s back as he shifted around, rubbing it slowly up and down over the thick and warm sweater. He moved his head back to lay properly on the couch, smiling as he felt Kevin’s lips, skin and fingers against him. He opened his eyes after the constant thread of fingers in his hair to look up at the owner of them, smiling as he saw the other looking back directly at him.

“How was your day?” Kevin muttered after a small staring contest that they had, moving his arm to let it rest over Jacob’s middle that laid on the couch, leaning his head against his own bicep while looking at the older one, waiting for his answer. “It went well, honey. Nothing new or interesting happened. How about yours?” Kevin hummed and nodded, letting the tips of his fingers caress over Jacob’s hand. “Me too, nothing.”

Jacob watched Kevin as he tiredly answered him, he turned his hand and smoothly slipped his fingers between Kevin’s moving ones, holding his hand tightly as he tugged on it gently. “Come here.” Jacob whispered as he held out his arm over the couch while tugging him up carefully with his other hand.

Kevin didn’t hesitate before getting on his knees and then getting up, climbing over Jacob and squeezing himself between his boyfriend and the back of the couch. Jacob smiled at him and turned around to face him, wrapping his arm securely over Kevin’s small waist as Kevin moved further into Jacob, hiding himself into his chest, his arm wrapping around Jacob’s middle while his leg went over his knees, securing Jacob against himself. Only to himself.

“Will your back be okay like that? In front of the fire?” Kevin half-heartedly pulled his head away from the comforting chest and spared the other boy a quick glance as he rubbed his back softly, feeling Jacob’s hoodie warm up from the heat. “Don’t worry, I feel okay like this. The fire will die soon too, so it will be alright till then.” Kevin nodded in confirmation to Jacob’s answer and nuzzled into his chest once again, not wasting a second away from him.

Jacob leaned down and kissed the top of Kevin’s head, leaving his lips there for a few seconds before turning around, letting his body hang off the couch with Kevin’s grip holding him tightly in as he grabbed the blanket beside the table, bringing it up to them. He fixed up the blanket over Kevin’s body, making sure he is covered from his shoulders down to his feet as he let it only cover himself from his waist downwards.

Kevin placed one last kiss against Jacob’s chest before harmlessly threatening his boyfriend, “It’s still too early to sleep but look at me already falling asleep like this, so if I wake up in the middle of the night, you won’t be happy, bae.” Jacob chuckled quietly at that and nodded, hugging Kevin closer against him, placing a kiss against his temple, “Okay, moon. Goodnight, sleep tight.”

Kevin let his lips lift into a tired smile as his ears sensed the chuckle, humming as he moved closer, basking in the comfort and warmth of his boyfriend. “Goodnight. I adore you so much.” He whispered at last, for Jacob, and whoever else could hear it. “I adore you so much too, baby love.” Jacob whispered back, for Kevin, and whoever else could hear it.


End file.
